Reverse?
by RyokoBear
Summary: Sorry it might be rusty but 3rd chap is finally written! :D  Letter Bee Lag disappears one day but what had happened to him? Is he being chased after? There is only one way to find out. Read on.
1. The day he disappeared

**Letter Bee **

Lag's disappearance

**Based on the anime's first season…though second season's not out yet…Disclaimer: I don't own Letter Bee.**

A shot with the heart. Missing a vital point by a few millimetres. A boy, aged 12 laid unconscious on the floor, not far from Honey River. Another girl, no younger than that boy, having beautiful golden hair and deep cerulean eyes, on her knees licking his hand – Beckoning him to come back to her. Giving up after no response, she picked him up and bounced further away from Honey River. Not knowing whether he would live or die, she continued on to the next town. On top of her head was a Kappelmeister, believed to be one of a kind, having its full body representing a mouth, it would sit tightly through every battle.

After all the bouncing and jumping, the golden haired girl stopped in front of a huge building which held the name "Bee Hive." Busy bees enter and exit delivering heart-filled letters to citizens and here, she entered. The warmth of the building felt welcoming. She took a look around, resting her eyes on a man with darkish purple hair. He turned right around after feeling being gazed on and smiled at the girl. He took a step forward towards the girl and patted her head.

"Thank you Niche, Steak. Most of all, thank**you** Lag Seeing." He shifted Lag's weight into his own arms, examining his limp body and took him to the nursery room. There, he will rest and recover. Being alone in the main entrance of the busy hive, Niche, followed Steak to find Zazie's dingo.

It did not take long for Steak and Niche to sniff out the big cat, Wasiolka. They had been buddies ever since Lag was a Holy Messenger, the first Christmas as a Letter Bee. That night, how they spent the rest of the day under the tree, killing time by playing each other – knowing how each other felt as 'fellow' dingoes.

They hugged, licked and stroked each other a few times before settling down on some cushioned sofas. "'Fellow 'dingo' you're just like me, waiting for our owners to come back." Niche said. Time flew by and eventually, there was a knock on the door. It opened and Zazie came in.

He was a young teenager, a bit taller than Lag. Having blackish – blue hair and brown eyes he walked to his partner. "Come on Wasiolka. We have a journey to travel." They left Niche all alone. Hours flew by as Niche tried to stay awake. She wanted to see Lag in the infirmary, but he was in no condition to have visitors in the room.

Steak worried that Niche would eat him sooner or later, so he paced to Sylvette. A few minutes later, the wheelchair leopardess charged into the room. She had a worried face on and there was a bowl on her lap. It was dinner. The smell filled the whole room in a few seconds.

Sylvette, the sister of Gauche, wheeled forward to Niche. Niche eyed the bowl suspiciously and sat up.

"It's yucky."

Niche leapt into the air, landed behind Sylvette and scrambled off. She went past the hallway, jumped down the stairs and headed outside. In front of her, Zazie packed his bag whilst being in front of the exit at the same time. Niche couldn't recognise him and smashed right through him which caused him to take a few step backwards due to the force and lost his grip on his bag. He picked up his bag that was thrown onto the ground and heard a wheel drifting on the floor at full speed. He looked left and Sylvette rushed at him. This time, he fell onto the floor completely and his head hit the ground. He got back up slowly and rubbed the back of his head.

"_People these days…"_ he thought.

Niche ran across the bridge and Sylvette caught up with her, only to find that Niche jumped over her again. No underpants.

In the infirmary room, Lag was still unconscious but was in a stable condition. The window was left open for fresh air and the wind played with his white silky hair. A blanket was left to keep him warm and his clothes were laid next to him – he was wearing undergarments. Footsteps were heard outside and the door knob went 'click.' A young blonde girl came in with a serious face and a few nurses followed.

The nurses muttered in a low but sweet voice and the blonde girl's face lifted up. It looked like relief. The blonde girl then whispered back to the nurses and the nurses left the room. She dragged a chair quietly across the floor and sat on it in the corner. In her hands was a violin.

The violin, able to reach anyone's heart, played a sad yet refreshing song. The music filled the room in no time and right on time, the wind that breezed through the window added an extra layer to the music. A few minutes later, the song ended on a note and the girl looked pleased. She looked at the boy sleeping in the bed and walked out of the room.

That girl was Aria. Aria Link. Known to have the 'Crimson Melody', she has the power to heal anyone who hears it, the closer the person to her, the stronger the healing is. Aria walked to the head of the bee-hive. As she entered, the head was asleep on the table with the side of his head on the table.

Aria walked right next to him and lifted up her hand. It was in a chopping formation – her fingers lined up and down it went!

"Ouch!" The head woke up with a big bruising on his head and looked around to see who whacked him.

"Aria, good timing," He said during a stifled yawn "it's about Lag Seeing. Surely, he's an interesting boy. He has a chance of surviving and not surviving; take care of him, would you?"

"I came here to tell you the same thing, but who was it I found sleeping on his desk?" She replied.

"Ah, I had nothing to do and I was waiting for you to come into this room because you are the vice-head. My opinion is that Lag's path will be more dangerous from here on. You may not know it, but he might be targeted and there's another issue. We need to know what happened to Gauche."

"Right on it, but I have something to ask you as well. What happens if Lag doesn't return?"

"Then, we shall see."

It was around dinner time when Niche and Sylvette settled down on the bridge. The porridge that was on her lap was long gone. Niche had her back turned to Sylvette. It didn't look like things were over yet, but at least the chasing stopped.

"I want to see Lag!" Niche complained.

"Look at what you've done now. My soup gone and you're still hungry aren't you? And please put some underpants on!" Sylvette blushed.

Niche turned around and stared at the floor. She seemed to be in deep thought, but at what? A few seconds later, Sylvette wheeled towards her and Niche jumped up back to the headquarters. Niche ran faster than before and reached the headquarters in half the time. She zoomed up the stairs and bashed into the infirmary room. Sylvette trailed after her.

Inside the room, there was a blanket, pillow and the lights were still on. Sylvette reached Niche with a serious face. Niche stopped right at the bed and Sylvette looked at her face. She followed the eye's direction.

Lag wasn't there…

**A/N: I'll be updating in a few weeks. Depends if this seems like a good story.**


	2. The day he disappeared 2

**OMG SEASON 2's out :DDD just the first episode though…**

Chapter 2:-

**No one's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Letter bee and in the last chapter, I haven't explained much and there wasn't much of a story, but I'm sorry. I just had to make a 'disappearance'. :] understand? No, okays story time~.**

The room was perfectly empty with the window wide-opened. So cliché. Yet the curtains flapped wildly around the room and on the hinge of the window, a piece of fabric was stuck there. It seemed like as if the kidnapper had trouble getting through the window or he left it there so that they can find who the kidnapper was.

Niche stared at the fabric while Sylvette searched the whole room for more clues. Nope, it was only that piece of fabric being left behind. Sylvette reached up to grab it. She got it. It felt smooth and had a darkish shade to it. She left the room. Not much said since the time they were on the bridge.

Sylvette wheeled down the hallway, turned a corner, continued going down that path and stopped at a metal door. It looked like nothing could break it open by force; however, it had been forced open once. The girl pushed the door and shouted. The word echoed throughout the hallway behind her.

There was no reply. The silence once again returned, leaving the girl in a dim-lit hallway. A while later, the girl turned around in her wheelchair and sat by the corner. Time flew by and soon her head was nodding while she was dreaming. It was then a man with funky white hair, an eye-patch on his right eye and a bald pale forehead turned around the corner. It was Dr. Thunderland Jr. He looked at the girl's nodding head as he walked by. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl grasped a piece of cloth. The texture and fineness of the piece of cloth could be suitable for wiping down some coffee.

He carefully uncurled the girl's hand, grabbed the piece of cloth and opened the metal door. The hinges were so rusty that a bit of the rust fell off as the doors were almost full open. Dr. Thunderland Jr. settled into his wooden chair. He turned on the light, pulled out a microscope and began examining a new species of bacteria and the stem of some plants.

The fabric was placed next to the lamp, underneath the light. A few sparkles sparkled. He saw the shiny sparkles at the corner of his eye. It peaked his interest. He replaced the species and plants with the fabric and examined it carefully. His interest was only in the sparkles. Familiar-looking but yet so strange. He rolled the chair backwards and turned swiftly to the left. He checked the information books that he had in the cupboard – no record of it. He switched to another volume of the same book and flipped through.

He stopped at a page which had the words 'Reverse'. The only reason he stopped at this page was because the fabric he had in his possession, matched the one in the book. It's made of smashed crystals that were mixed with a lot of spider web layers. Dr. Thunderland Jr. closed the book, rolled back to his desk and examined the fabric. No doubt that they were the same.

He got out of his chair and stormed to the Head's office. He barged in. In front of him was a gathering of 4 people that looked at him with bewildered faces. He didn't care about who was looking at him. He just cared about getting the message across to the Head.

"Head! Head! I've got news for you. There's no time to waste." He said.

The head who was the only one that wasn't surprised about his forceful entry, laid his head in the palm of his right hand, in which, his elbow touched the table. The head looked as if he had no interest in the matter whatsoever.

Dr. Thunderland Jr. walked right up to his table and pressed his two arms down.

"I'm talking to you, head! Do you have any idea how serious this matter is?"

"In matter of fact, I don't." The head's mouth lifted up into a smile.

A sigh came from Dr. Thunderland Jr.'s mouth.

"You know about Lag's disappearance?"

"Sure do."

"The news is…he might have been kidnapped by the order named Reverse."

"Reverse you say? That's the organisation that has been stealing our letters. If they indeed are interested in Lag, it might cause a whole lot of trouble. I have an assignment for you, are you up for it?"

"What might that assignment be?"

"Research on Lag's history."

"His history? Piece of cake actually." Dr. Thunderland Jr. took on the new assignment and walked out of the room. The people who were standing there looked at the head.

"My mission for you all is to look for any traces or clue that might lead to Lag Seeing. Just a short notice, be careful of Reverse. "

The gathering left in an orderly manner and each departed ways.

**Long time no update. Sorry about this chapter. This chapter was only updated to clear up some things.**


	3. Spirit Amber

**Lag's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee. Enjoy!**

"Lag." A voice whispered.

I opened my eyes. "Lag," it said "wake up."

"But, I'm already awake." I replied.

"You're not, boy."

I looked around. All that surrounded me was a red haze. No ground, no sky, nothing whatsoever - just me. I looked down at my hands and feet. "Where am I?" I asked that invisible person.

"Do you not recognize my voice?"

"Y-Your voice?" I questioned. "I don't recogn-"

"Lag." The voice cried out in a tender voice. "Remember my voice, remember who I am."

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Hey!" A young girl called out. "Wait for me!"

The girl ran after a shadow of a boy around her age, into a forest and for a while, silence was all that could be heard. I observed where I was and spotted a sign saying 'Campbell Litus Park'. ''Campbell Litus…it's where my aunt lives…'' I thought.

Laughter sounded from a far distance and I looked at the area where the girl entered the forest. A boy stood there. He had white hair, one deep blue eye; the other was hidden by his hair and looked no older than four. He looked left and right.

"Are you lost?" I shouted.

He looked at me and took a few steps forward. I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was in front of me, looking eye to eye and had a blank expression. "Are you lost?" The boy asked me.

"I'm not lost, I just don't know where I am. I'm supposed to be at Honey River." I replied.

"I know where you are," he smiled and continued "you have to pay a price before I tell you."

"What price?"

"Promise me that you will –" his voice grew softer and softer and softer till he was inaudible. His mouth kept moving. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Can you please speak – " The boy looked further than before but his mouth still moved. I closed my eyes and opened them again, only to find that the boy no longer stood in front of me. It was just pitch black that surrounded me. I looked back at my feet and hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream sounded and echoed, "STOP!".

I once again looked at my surroundings. Still pitch black. "Where am I? What am I doing?" I questioned myself.

"You should sleep a deep slumber." Someone spoke behind me and in a split second, pressed a particular area on my body and sent me to sleep.

**Dr. Thunderland Jr's. POV.**

"It's done!" I laughed out loud. I compiled the information the head wanted and headed for his office. The last time I was there was yesterday and it didn't seem like a long time. My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. _...Tap….Tap…..Tap…._I stopped.

Sylvette sat in her usual wheelchair and looked at her laps. "Please, I want to read Lag's past."

Without giving it a thought, I replied, "Sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that. All information in the Bee Hive is to be kept confidential to outsiders." I walked around her wheelchair and headed to the Head's room. I reached the tall and brown wooden doors, opened, closed and locked the doors.

"Head."

"You did well, Dr. Thunderland Jr."

"These are all the information we need involving Lag and his past."

I handed the pieces of paper to the Head. He grabbed out a gun and shot through the exact middle of the pages. The information turned to a story. I looked astonished at the Head. "How – "

"I had a stone made just like Lag's only less useful."

The story had finished after two minutes and the head looked distraught. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that –"

**Lag's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. It was dull yellow due to candlelight nearby. I looked left. Then right. I was at an unfamiliar place. "Shall we start?" A voice said from next door.

"It's been more than twelve hours since he arrived. We should start when he is awake." Another voice replied, sounding closer and closer.

I tried to get up but I couldn't move my hands. It is bound by some chains and my legs are too. My chest was strapped by a piece of metal. My movement's restricted. 'Creak'. The rusty hinges of an old door sounded.

"You're awake, Lag."

I turned to see who it was. I have never met him before. He walked close to the bed I was in and examined my face. In return, I examined his face. It was of a young man who had perfect skin. His hand brushed the hair covering my left eye to the side and walked out of the room. He came back with another person. It was Gauche.

"Gauche!" I shouted. I tried to move out of the restraints but I couldn't and gave up. Tears started to build on the corner of my eyes. "So it was true that you were still alive."

Gauche walked close to the bed and stared at my left eye. "It's red." He said.

"A red spirit amber embedded into this young boy's left eye." The other man who examined me said. "Let us get started then shall we?"

"A-Are you part of the Reverse group?" I questioned the unknown man.

"Enough talking." He prepared an empty glass container and some lid next to a pile of books that weren't there before.

I assumed that he was with Gauche; part of the Reverse group. The man pulled his sleeves up and sanitized his hands. He then reached over to my left eye and touched it. I felt nothing. "STOP. What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

The man placed his fingers on the sides of the spirit amber in my eye socket. It burned. It was so painful I couldn't let out a cry and he tried to pull the spirit amber out. After a few tugs, he let go of the spirit amber, went out and came back with a few more people. They wore sparkly purple clothing made of spider webs.

**Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
